ehwa_unnt_kabahlfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Grundsicherung
miniatur|Raus aus dem Hamsterrad! miniatur|Müssen beendet, Können beginnt Die sogenannte , gelegentlich verstärkend auch Grundsicherung}} sowie (kurz M''EK) oder auch – im Sinne eines '''Bürgergeldes', dem gegenüber aber wohl lediglich als angestrebtes Ziel – das (kurz BGE) genannt, soll jedem freien Bürger dienen, um eben in Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung – u.a. also frei von der stumpfsinnigen oder robotterhaften Bevormundung und damit auch unabhängig von der }} nein s}} der auch sogenannten Jobcenter – das eigene Leben so führen zu können wie es eigentlich auch im deutschen Grundgesetz, schon im Jahre 1949 , bis in alle Ewigkeit zugesichert wurde. Weitere Einzelheiten Warum brauchen wir ein bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen? Unter anderem weil unter der sogenannten „''sozialen'' Gerechtigkeit“ und dem, was „gerechter (Arbeits)Lohn“ ist, jeder Mensch wohl etwas anderes versteht und weil zuerst die körperlich schweren Arbeiten (anfangs u.a. noch durch natürliche Wind- und Wasser- und sehr viel später erst durch Dampf- und schließlich durch EM-Kraftgebildet in Anlehnung an die „EM-Strahlung“ oder auch „…-Welle“ oder auch beispielsweise das EM-Spektrum) und mittlerweile auch mehr und mehr geistige Arbeiten durch (auch sogenannte Rechen-)Maschinen erledigt werden können, und das wesentlich schneller, zuverlässiger und damit auch wirtschaftlicher.Neuronales Netz erkennt Herzinfarkte so gut wie erfahrene Kardiologen – Heise, am 12.7.2018Künstliche Intelligenz: Watson ersetzt Mitarbeiter bei japanischer Versicherung – Golem, am 3.1.2017 Allein im (Straßen-)Verkehr (oder wohl auch abseits der StraßenEinride: Holzlaster T-Log fährt im Wald elektrisch und autonom – Golem, am 13.7.2018) ist zudem – wenigstens von aufmerksamen Beobachtern der Zeitgeschichte – schon lange abzusehen, daß nahezu alle gegenwärtigen Berufskraftfahrer (unter anderem im öffentlichen PersonennahverkehrSiemens Mobility: Straßenbahn in Potsdam fährt erstmals selbst – Golem, am 20.9.2018; u.a. mit „Zu groß sind offenbar bislang die Herausforderungen, die der fließende Verkehr und die Gesetzesbestimmungen darstellen.“ … oder mit anderen Worten der Mensch steht hier der KI-(Weiter-)Entwicklung selbst im Weg, wobei der genannte fließende Verkehr wohl eher in den Griff zu bekommen ist, als die Willkür und der Wildwuchs in der zugehörigen GesetzgebungProbelauf: Erste selbstfahrende Straßenbahn in Potsdam unterwegs – Heise, am 18.9.2018 oder auch halb- oder teilöffentlich beispielsweise sogenannte Taxifahrer oder auch die kleine oder winzige Klasse der Wohlhabenden die Schofföre oder Chauffeure) ebenfalls arbeits-'' oder eher erwerbslos werden, da diese Entwicklung auch durch die sogenannte ''Politik selbst immer stärker vorangetrieben wird.Autonomes Fahren soll grenzüberschreitend getestet werden – Heise, am 12.7.2018 Oder auch der gesamte sogenannte Logistik-Bereich, wie beispielsweise beim automatischen Rangieren''siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Rangieren – u.a. mit „Im automatischen Ablaufbetrieb …“ oder auch das sogenannte ''Containerterminal Altenwerder''u.a. unter Wikipedia:de:Containerterminal Altenwerder#Allgemein mit „Die Besonderheit des Terminals ist der fast vollautomatisierte Ablauf.“, siehe zudem auch der (Nah)Blick am 17.6.2008 ins menschenleere Innere unter Wikipedia:de:Bild:Hamburg-CTA-AGV-2008.JPG – was übrigens auch schon lange absehbar ist und wohl in der Luft- und Raumfahrt schon im letzten Jahrtausend seinen Anfang nahm.siehe auch ''Wikipedia:de:Progress u.a. mit „unbemannt“ und autonom Das betreffende Land oder auch die Länder und Volksgemeinschaften (Völker, Bevölkerungen, Staaten) – vor allem jene, welche sich als Volksherrschaft (oder auch DemokratieBodo Wartke: „Das Land in dem ich leben will“ – auf YouTube veröffentlicht am 12.9.2017; u.a. (ab etwa der 26 Sekunde) mit „… herrscht Demokratie und statt skrupellosem Kapitalismus Gemeinwohlökonomie. Ein Land daß seine Ärmsten nicht noch zusätzlich sanktioniert und das mit dem bedingungslosen Grundeinkommen zumindest einmal ausprobiert.“; siehe auch [//genius.com/Bodo-wartke-das-land-in-dem-ich-leben-will-lyrics Liedtext auf Genius Lyrics] oder auch in Pufpaffs Happy Hour (auf 3sat gesendet) am 5.11.2017 und am selben Tag auch auf YouTube veröffentlicht; oder auch Was, wenn doch?) bezeichnen/verstehen – könnten mit einem freien, echten oder auch bedingungslosen Grundeinkommen endlich mal eben (mehr) vom Volke (selbst)geführt werden und nicht nur von denen, die reich (an Geld und/oder Macht… sich also nur nach oben geschlafen oder auch mal die Treppe hochgefallen … – siehe auch die jüngste Beförderung unseres lieben Herrn Maaßen :-) … als Belohnung dafür, daß er sich u.a. in der Öffentlichkeit danebenbenommen hatte ) sind, also welche beispielsweise ihr Vermögen (allein auf das Geld bezogen) geerbt, (etwa im Lotto) gewonnen oder sonst wie (also auch außerhalb jeder rechtstaatlichen Ordnung oder kurz verbrecherisch [kriminell]) erwirtschaftet haben. Dann wäre es möglich, beispielsweise eher Anteile (oder auch sogenannte Aktien) von ewig gestrigen, trägen und schwerfälligen Stromriesen (wie RWE,Braunkohletagebau: Entscheidung[sschlacht am Hambacher Forst] – Spiegel, am 21.8.2018 die selbst nach der angeblich beschlossenen sogenannten ''Energie''wende – einschließlich Kohleausstieg… siehe auch ebenda, unter Wikipedia:de:Kohleausstieg#Deutschland – auch weiter ihren dreckigen Kohlestrom in die Leitungen hinein- und damit zwangläufig den erneuerbaren … oder auch sogenannten ''Öko''strom hinausdrücken) – sofern vorhanden, möglichst schnell und unbürokratisch und auch ohne erst viel und ewig lange drumrum zu diskutieren oder derart vernünftige Entscheidungen gar zu zerreden – zu ver- und dafür besser Anteile zu erweben, was mit dem gegenwärtig (im Jahre 2018 n.Chr.) noch immer sehr sehr beschränkten Grundeinkommen (oder der angeblichen Grundsicherung in D-Land, mit einem lächerlichen Grundfreibetrag von 5000 Euro)Grundsicherung: Welches Vermögen dürfen Sie beim Antrag besitzen? – Hartz-4-hilft-Hartz-4, wohl am 30.1.2018 (oder früher erst)veröffentlich; u.a. mit „Seit dem 1. April 2017 liegt dieser Wert bei 5.000 Euro. Dieser Vermögensfreibetrag …“Recht auf Sparen – Heike Baehrens, wohl 2017 (oder früher erst)veröffentlicht; u.a. mit „Der Vermögensfreibetrag für Menschen, die Grundsicherung erhalten, wird von derzeit 2600 Euro auf 5000 Euro angehoben.“ eher als ist – mal davon abgesehen, daß selbst das Erwerben derartiger Unternehmensanteile anscheinlich auch noch viele viele andere Hürden beinhaltet.… mal einfach so zum nächstbesseren Stromunternehmen wechseln – wie etwa das Austauschen der Akkus in einer Fernbedienung, ist wohl bestenfalls nur auf dem Papier (oder auch in den zugehörigen Gesetzen, ) möglich, ebenso scheint die nächste Hausbank auch nur sehr sehr bedingt ein Ansprechpartner für derartige (Geld- oder auch Unternehmensanteils-)Geschäfte zu sein. Drei Stimmzettel – hier an den Beispielen für Berlin (Wahlkreis 75 und 83) sowie Potsdam und Umgebung (Wahlkreis 61) können nun – schonmal als vorbereitende Maßnahme – auf den Seiten von Grundeinkommen-für-alle.org und des Hartz-4-Betroffenen-Vereins rundergeladen und anschaut werden.Die „Grundeinkommen-für-alle.org“-Bundestagswahl-Stimmzettel sind online – Grundeinkommen-für-alle.org, am 9.8.2017; hauptsächlich mit Stimmzettel für den berliner Wahlkreis 75 (PDF; ≈ 54 KB) und Wahlkreis 83 (≈ 55 KB)Bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen wählen! – Hartz-4-Betroffenen-Vereins, am 14.8.2017; hauptsächlich mit Stimmzettel für den potsdamer Wahlkreis 61 (PDF; ≈ 985 KB) Um für das Bündnis Grundeinkommen in einem Bundesland eine Zulassung zur Wahl in den 19. Bundestag – im Jahre 2017 n.Chr. – zu erhalten, wurden – in den meisten Bundesländern – wenigstens 2000 Zustimmungen (oder anerkannte Unterstützerunterschriften) benötigt, welche wohl bis Ende des sechsten Zwölftels (des selben Jahres) gesammelt werden mußten. Nach Abschluß der Zählungen wurden dabei (beispielsweise) in Baden-Württemberg }}, in Berlin }}, in Brandenburg }} und in Sachsen }} erreicht.[http://www.hartz-4-betroffene.com/marz-10.html Neuste Info von Jürgen] – dem Gründer des H4-Betroffenen-Vereins; auf der eigentlichen Vereinsseite (sowie auch bei Wordpress) am 2.3.2017 veröffentlicht; siehe auch ebenda das Blatt (zum Ausdrucken) für die Unterstützungsunterschrift 645 [[Wikipedia:de:Kilobyte|KB]])}}, die zugehörige Anleitung 393 KB)}} und das Bündnisprogramm 87 KB)}}; und wer dem Verein (und diesem anglisierten betterplace Sitz im eigentlich deutschsprachigen Berlin, also englisch wörtlich für Besserort oder umgangssprachlicher „ein besserer Ort“) Spenden zukommen lassen möchte, siehe auch Ich gebe denjenigen eine Stimme die keine mehr habenUnterstützerunterschriften – Seite vom Bündnis Grundeinkommen zur Zählung der genannten Unterschriften (zuletzt abgerufen am: 19.7.2017) Um solch eine echte Grundsicherung oder auch deutlicher, um (gedanklich und ggf. auch rechtstaatlich) näher an ein bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen heranzukommen, könnten u.a. auch die Bedingungen abgeschafft werden, welche das gegenwärtige Grundeinkommen oder auch die (bedingte) Grundsicherung zum Teil grundrechtsmißachtend machen oder – für die, die selbst nicht betroffen sind – (u.U. nur) grundrechtsmißachtend erscheinen lassen. So könnten beispielsweise etwa die sogenannten Jobcenter einfach mal damit aufhören oder es unterlassen, ihre Kunden in (willkürliche) sogenannte Eingliederungsvereinbarungen (in der H4-Diktatur üblicherweise mit [Sanktions-'']Androhungen, daß die Grund''sicherung bis auf Null gekürzt werden kann) zu zwingen/erpressen und statt dessen einfach mal das tun, was auch ihrem Namen wenigstens annähernd entspricht, nähmlich Erwerbslose in anständig bezahlte oder (was die JC-Roboter/Schreibtischtäter allein in ihrem Kurzzeitspeicher/Hirn haben) sozialversicherungspflichte oder (menschlicher/humanistischer auch im Sinne des Erwerbs-]Lohnes) in (oder Jobs) zu bringen, sofern die Kunden das auch wirklich wollen (welche beispielsweise auch lieber gemeinnütziger Arbeit nachgeben könnten/wollten, was dem Grundgesetz nach auch ihr ist, etwa um diesen dämlicherweise zeitraubenden in sich selbst unendlich drehenden] Bürokratieapparat noch [bis zum Platzen/Bersten, ja erst offen/(weiter) öffentlich Brechen oder Erbrechen] (oder auch nur sinnlos durch) zu füttern und damit nur ihre der roboterhaften, ja unendliche Dummheit (immer wieder) als gut und richtig zu bestätigen und damit auch das sogenannte Sozialgesetzbuch – unter Umständen bis hin zu soetwas wie eine Polykratie – zu ). Als Grundlage sei hier einfach mal willkürlich – im Sinne aller freien Menschen – eine echte Grundsicherung von 1.000 Euro im MonatHartz IV: Regierung betrügt Steuerzahler … – der Freitag, am 20.6.2018; dort werden (wohl auch nur willkürlich) „etwa 2000 Euro jährlich“ genannt, welche allerdings auch einfach mal willkürlich (wohl eher im Sinne des Volkes und auch) im Sinne einer auch sogenannten „''Sozial''steuer“ oder „''Transfer''leistung“ soweit erhöht werden sollte, bis sie ein menschenwürdiges Leben (im Sinne des Grundgesetzes) ermöglicht festgelegt (mit welcher u.a. auch sogenannte ''Sozial''wohnungen bezahlt werden können sollten und – nur mal so nebenher – um – wenigtens in einem der angeblich reichsten Länder der Erde oder auch dem Teil der (angeblich) wohlhabendsten Besatzung – über der auch sogenannten ArmutsschwelleArmutsschwelle liegt bei 969 Euro im Monat – Saarbrücker Zeitung, am 21.6.2018 zu bleiben). Die Gelder (oder auch sogenannten Leistungen) – zu denen der Staat eigentlich (dem Grundgesetz nach) ist – für die echte Grundsicherung ließen sich ebenso willkürlich, beispielsweise über eine Grundsteuer,G20-Staaten: IT-Konzerne sollen globale Mindeststeuer zahlen – Golem, am 9.6.2019, G20-Staaten: Prinzipien für KI-Systeme, Debatte über weltweite Digitalsteuer – Heise, am 9.6.2019, zuweisen (siehe auch ''Wikipedia:de:Transfer''leistung). Zu Beginn des Jahres 2017 wurden allein im Bundesland Brandenburg sogenannte Beratungsleistungen in Höhe von insgesamt 1,4 Millionen Euro bewilligt,Ausbau: Brandenburg holt sich Fördergeld für 50 MBit/s – Golem, am 6.3.2017 was allein schon 1.400 Grundsicherungen ergäben hätten. Diese könnten aber genauso willkürlich (wie die sogenannten Sanktionen) – dafür aber menschen- sowie auch – wieder zurückgezogen werden, um den Menschen wirklich zu helfen. Es ist jedenfalls nicht einzusehen, warum derartige Gelder für unnütze Beratungen verschwendet werden sollten, was allein durch gesunden Menschenverstand (auch ohne derartige Förderungen) auch bedacht oder eben beraten werden könnte. Weil es anscheinlich wichtiger ist, das eigene Volk in Sklaverei zu halten und im Gegenzug die Welt mit weiteren A-Waffen noch viel sicherer zu machen, wurden im selben Jahr 500 Millionen Euro – oder 500.000 (mögliche) Grundsicherungen – in Form eines einzelnen atomwaffenfähigen U-Bootes (mit der netten Bezeichnung ''Dolphin''-Klasse) an Israel verschenktDolphin ist atomwaffenfähig: Berlin liefert Israel weitere U-Boote – N-TV, am 30.6.2017Rüstung für Israel: Bundesregierung genehmigt U-Boot-Deal – Spiegel, am 30.6.2017 – mit (wohl eher unfreiwilligem) freundlichem Gruß der deutschen Steuerzahler und des deutschen Volkes. Desweiteren werden bis zum Jahr 2019 voraussichtlich rund 1,5 Milliarden Euro sinnlos für nicht benötigte Militärtransporter (genauer für den A400M) verschwendet,Bundeswehr: Airbus A400M wird zum Ladenhüter – Heise, am 18.3.2017 was umgerechnet auch schon über 1,5 Millionen Grundsicherungen ergäbe – also bei aller Liebe und Begeisterung für Technik, wie auch zur Luft- und Raumfahrt, was ist wichtiger: Menschen oder (nutzlose) Maschinen? … allerdings spielt Geld ja offenbar eigentlich nur eine sehr sehr untergeordnete Rolle, siehe auch die Baukosten für die (anfangs) lediglich zwei (oder gar drei?) Haltestellen umfassende berliner U-Bahn-Linie 55 (mit gerademal 320 Millionen EuroU-Bahn-Linie 55 (Berlin) – Wikipedia, am 28.3.2017) oder auch die Baukosten der sogenannten Elbphilharmonie (mit noch recht überschaubaren 789 Millionen Euro)Elbphilharmonie – Wikipedia, am 5.4.2017 oder das Milliardengrab(?) namens BER und zudem auch die weit über 200 Mrd. für die Bankenrettung (allein bis Mitte 2015 n.Chr.)Banken-Rettung kostet deutsche Steuerzahler 236 Milliarden Euro – DWN, am 23.6.2015 – was wohl, allein bei den letztgenannten 200 Mrd., übrigens 200 Millionen (oder in einer Zahl 200.000.000) Grundsicherungen und zudem eine Volksbefreiung(!) von diesen naja … Banken gewesen wäre(n). Des Weiteren ist Geld selbst schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten kein wirklich begrenztes Gut mehr, siehe auch virtuelles oder elektronisches Geld, oder auch sogenannte ''Krypto''währungen wie etwa die sogenannten Bitcoins. Geld als Solches muß also (solange die Menschheit ein derartiges Hilfstauschmittel nutzt) nur noch vernünftig (und sei es durch eine künstliche Vernunft) zugewiesendas „Zuweisen“ oder auch die „Zuweisung“ ist hier vor allem auch im verwalterischen Sinne gemeint, siehe auch die Star-Trek(-Voyager)-Folge kritische Versorgung (oder auch dessen Nutzung menschenwürdig genehmigt) und ggf. (das Geld selbst, immer wieder noi oder neu)bewertet werden, je nach dem was tatsächlich gebraucht wird. So sollte beispielsweise der Wohnungs(neu)bau hoch bewertet (oder auch vernünftig gefördert) werden, wenn es da einen (echten) Bedarf oder gar Mangel gibt und eben diese Förderung auch wieder zurückgefahren werden, wenn der Mangel beseitigt wurde, was auf jedes andere beliebige (u.a. auch Lebens-)Mittel (oder eine Ressource) zutrifft. Im Gegenzug kann sich auch jeder selbst mal überlegen, wie sinnvoll es ist, daß beispielsweise Fußballspieler Millionen verdienen und die eigentlichen wichtigen Arbeiter (wie eben die, beim Bau benötigter Wohnwäuser). Zudem ist aber auch Arbeit nur um ihrer Selbst willen (ebenso die Arbeitspflicht oder auch , nur um die auch sogenannten Sozial''kassen zu füllen), reinster Unsinn, welcher grundsätzlich freien und vor allem auch frei denkenden (oder auch selbstbestimmten) Menschen, kurz Freidenkern nicht – ja für kein Geld der Welt! – zuzumuten ist! Und was ist mit den ''Werten (im Sinne einer volkswirtschaftlichen Wertschöpfungskette), welche (eigentlich schon sehr lange) durch MaschinenDie ersten (wohl auch für die Allgemeinheit nützlichen) Maschinen könnten Getreidemühlen sein, welche es wohl nachweislich spätestens seit dem Jahre 79 gibt, siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Getreidemühle#Geschichte des Mahlens (mit letzter [mehr oder weniger sinnvoller Änderung am 16.2.2018]). Zudem ist bspw. das (größtenteils noch hölzerne) Mahlwerk einer (alten) Getreidemühle (siehe auch unter Wikipedia:de:Bild:Mill in Malbork, part 2.jpg, wohl mutmaßlich einer Bockwindmühle, welche es wohl schon seit dem 12. Jahrhundert gibt) auch eine schon lange einfach mal so hingenommene (mehr oder weniger schleichene) Weiterentwicklung oder (Teil-)Automatisierung. oder auch durch sogenannte (maschinelle) Robbotta geschaffen werden? Warum werden diese nicht durch Maschinensteuern (ähnlich wie Menschen durch sogenannte Lohnsteuern) – auch im Sinne der Allgemeinheit – gesteuert oder gelenkt und (vernünftig/weise) geführt? Drei-Komma-Zwei Billionen – in Zahlenschreibweise 3.200.000.000.000 (= 3,2 ·10 ) – Euro Barvermögen (von 5.000.000.000.000 5 ·10 insgesamt), wohl nur in ''De''-Land. Dieses tatsächliche Bar''vermögen'' wurde anscheinlich wohl nur aus sogenannten ''Zins''erträgen (in den letzten 30 Jahren) von tatsächlich (nur geldmäßig) Vermögenden nicht erarbeitet(!) sondern lediglich erwirtschaftet. Und damit sind wohl nur Menschen gemeint, welche echte Barvermögensiehe auch Wiktionary:de:Barvermögen und – im Gegensatz dazu – ggf. auch mal sogenannte über oder eher alle Maßen lächerliche „gesetzliche ''Vermögen''sfreigrenzen“ oder auch (in gewisser Hinsicht eigentlich widersinnig) sogenannte „…freibeträge“ von über einer Million – 1.000.000 (1 ·10 ) – Euro besitzen (und genießen dürfen).Volker Pispers: Realität und Wirklichkeit – auf YouTube veröffentlicht, am 13.9.2017; u.a. mit „Das Barvermögen der Deutschen beträgt fünf Billionen Euro. …“ (ab 11:33) Mögliche Vergleich(e) zu bestehenden (Un)Verhältismäßigkeiten * „[Schulz|[Martin Schulz‘]] Jahres''verdienst'' als EU-Abgeordneter lag zunächst bei brutto etwas über 99.000 EUR jährliches .“Der reichste Politiker Deutschlands – The European, am 9.2.2018 * Transferleistungen ** Sozialwohnungen oder auch Bildungsangebote (wie berufliche Fort- oder auch W''e''iterbildung) die nicht nur denen mit Geld vorbehalten sind und denen die es nicht haben zusätzliche Hürden (wie sogenannte Bafög-Anträge,"Wäre Ihr Vater früher gestorben, gäbe es mehr Geld" - was ich als Schülerin erlebte, als ich Hilfe vom Staat brauchte – Huffington Post, am 7.9.2017 den Druck dieses ggf. zurückzahlen zu müssen und der ganze Bürokratismus der dort noch dranhängt) ** Vermögenssteuern oder deutlicher Reichensteuern oder auch Millionärsteuern (von Dummköpfen und [[Grundgesetz|GG]-]Ignoranten oder -Mißachtern auch Neidsteuern genannt); diese sind aber (ab einer bestimmten Vermögens-Höhe oder bei gewissenund maßlosen MenschenMenschen, denen ihr hemmungs- oder auch maßloser Luxus und (ihre ebenso geartete) Prasserei wichtiger ist, als das Leben derer, welche sie u.a. auch bedienen (oder [[bebuttlern]])) nur durch eine weltweite Erhebung wirklich sinnvoll oder auch wiksam(er) siehe auch Auswanderung der Superreichen: Deutschland laufen die Milliardäre weg (bei Stern, am 22.3.2017).Und ja, sie (die Million- und vor allem wohl auch Milliardäre) schaffen sicherlich auch wunderbare neue Jobs (in ihrer Wahl-Heimat), wie etwa Sicherheits- und ggf. gar Überwachungs(staats)dienste (um die Armen unter Umständen mit Waffengewalt von ihren prächtigen Häuschen [wie der Cumhurbaşkanlığı Sarayı] oder Hüttchen fernzuhalten); letztlich ist es aber auch die (Welt-)Gemeinschaft selbst, die es (ohne wirksam leitende oder steuernde Mittel einzusetzen) zuläßt, daß es derartige Auswüchse des ungehemmten Reichtums (und damit auch zwangsläufig dessen Kehrseite [der selben Medaille]) überhaupt erst gibt ** SteuerüberschüsseStaat erzielt 48 Milliarden Euro Überschuss – FAZ und DPA, am 24.8.2018Rekord bei Steuerüberschuss – DPA/ND, am 26.8.2018; u.a. mit „Auf rund 25,7 Milliarden Euro summierte sich der Rekordüberschuss von Bund, Ländern, Gemeinden und Sozialkassen Jahr 2016, wie das Statistische Bundesamt … mitteilte.“Staatshaushalt: Steuereinnahmen im August erneut gestiegen – Spiegel und u.a. DPA, am 21.9.2017; u.a. mit „In den ersten acht Monaten dieses Jahres hat der deutsche Staat rund 427 Milliarden Euro an Steuern eingenommen. Allein im August waren es knapp 48 Milliarden Euro.“Steuerschätzung Staat rechnet bis 2021 mit 54,1 Milliarden Euro zusätzlich – Spiegel und u.a. DPA, am 11.5.2017 – welche sicher auch durch die erwirtschaftet oder auch wurden – mal einfach … siehe auch ursprüngliche Bedeutung des wohl zugrundeliegenden Lehnwortes Sankt – nebenher bemerkt, siehe zudem ggf. auch unter Wikipedia:de:Trennung von Staat und Kirche und demgegenüber die noch immer (mit- und [[n.Chr.]] sogar vor)herrschende angeblich christlich-demokratische … sowie christlich-soziale Union * freie Bildung für jeden (siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Recht auf Bildung; und )!Hartz IV: Strafen gegen 15 Jährige Schüler? – gegen Hä… He…†z(.…e), am 15.7.2016; siehe auch GG, Art. 12 und (wohl noch deutlicher) [//dejure.org/gesetze/MRK/4.html eu-''MRK, Art. 4] sowie Kunstschaffenheit oder auch (das Recht auf) Selbstentfaltung (Wikipedia:de:Freie Entfaltung der Persönlichkeit) * u.a. freischaffende und sinnvolle Arbeit, siehe auch Langeweile und dem entgegen das [auf Arbeit|Recht auf Arbeit]] – unabhängig davon, ob diese bezahlt wird oder nicht * mehr Freizeit – welcher vernünftige Mensch will schon 40 Stunden in der Woche immer und immer wieder die selbe (stumpfsinnige und vor allem fremdbestimmte) Arbeit verrichten? … vor allem auch im vollen Bewußtsein, daß ein großer Teil der (stumpfsinnigen) Arbeit durch Maschinen oder auch ''(maschinelle) Robbotta erledigt werden kann. * Befreiung von körperlich (sehr) schwerer Arbeit, welche (weitgehend) durch Maschinen (oder auch sogenannte Automaten) erledigt werden könnte, siehe auch das immer mal wieder gern (willkürlich) vorgebrachte (Gegen-)Beispiel der Müllabfuhr, welche dann ja (stellvertretend für jede körperlich schwerer aber auch andere ungeliebte Drecks-Arbeit) angeblich niemand (also kein freier/befreiter Mensch) mehr machen will und dem entgegen dann wieder die sogenannte (Teil- und Voll-)Automatisierung, welche – neben der hier im Wiki genannten KI – im genannten Fall(-Beispiel) durch immer bessere Maschinen erledigt werden könnteGrundeinkommen - ein Kulturimpuls – Film auf YouTube, veröffentlicht am 3.2.2011; u.a. ab etwa 4:46 mit einem teilautomatisierten Müllwagen welcher (im Allgemeinen wohl schon Mitte der 1990er Jahre) nur noch von einem Menschen (oder Maschinen-Führer) bediehnt werden müßte (u.a. in Berlin werden dafür jedoch noch immer Jahre 2017 ] bis zu drei kräftige und wohl auch gern handgreiflich werdende ;-) Männer benötigt). … oder auch etwas fortschrittlicher und zudem (auch noch einige) Nummer(n) größer, siehe: Müllentsorgung: Mit dem Joystick die Tonne versenken – FAZ, am 8.10.2014; u.a. mit: „Mitte der neunziger Jahre sind die halbautomatischen Seitenlader in Deutschland auf den Markt gekommen.“; die dortigen Bilder werden nur angezeigt wenn die Ausführung von sogenanntem JavaScript erlaubt wurde; oder siehe dazu auch (allgemeiner) unter Wikipedia:de:Seitenlader … oder auch noch ein Schrittchen weiter (in Richtung [Kraftfahrzeug|Auto[nom-Automobil]] ): Müllabfuhr per Roboter: Volvo testet autonomen Müllwagen – fährt selbstständig rückwärts – auf Netzwelt.de, am 18.5.2017; und dazu auch noch ein Spruch, der in etwa so ging: früher sind wir (Menschen) auf Pferden geritten, heute fahren wir Auto(s); … zudem werden wir (oder einige von uns) eben mittlerweile auch schon von Autos gefahren, siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Tesla Model S (mit letzter Änderung am 30.5.2017) u.a. mit „die es … erlaubt, die Fahrzeuge vollautonom, … zu fahren.“ * Widerstand (oder auch Résistance) gegen gesellschaftlichen Druck oder auch Zwang – also wenigstens (bei Übermacht) ausweichend oder gar (wenn eine Gewinnmöglichkeit [oder Chance] zu erkennen ist) dagegen ankämpfend; dieser (Druck oder eben auch GruppenZwang) wird sich nämlich nicht einfach in Wohlgefallen auflösen, nur weil (schon lange überfällig und wenn überhaupt irgendwann einmal erst am [[Wikipedia:de:Sanktnimmerleinstag|''Sankt''nimmerleinstag]]) eine echte Grund'sicherung' eingeführt wird (oder werden würde), so wie solch eine Grundsicherung oder auch ein (wahrhaftig) bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen auch nicht die Lösung aller Probleme (in der Welt gar im ganzen Weltenraum) sein wird. Zudem ist es (wenigstens bei den Menschen, die schonmal ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht haben) auch ein inneres (Grund-)Bedürfnis, der Gesellschaft keine Last oder Belastung zu sein, ihr also auch etwas zurückgeben zu wollen, ja nicht ein Leben lang ein Schmarotzer sein zu wollen; wer arbeiten will, der soll auch arbeiten dürfen (siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Recht auf Arbeit), und wenn es nur gemeinnützig (kurzsichtig betrachtet, ohne unmittelbaren Lohn sich und die Gemeinschaft/Gesellschaft) oder auch nur für sich ist (also auch wenn Arbeiten, anscheinlich (fast) niemanden kümmern), siehe auch die Arbeiten von Humboldt und Gauß, im Film „Die Vermessung der Welt“, zu einer Zeit, als die meisten Menschen ganz andere (anscheinlich nur kurzsichtig lebenswichtigere) Dinge im Kopf hatten * echte Unabhängigkeit und Freiheit (welche eigentlich auch schon lange vor dem gegenwärtigen Grundgesetz zugesichert oder wenigstens eingefordert wurde, ), vor allem im Sinne selbstständigen/-bestimmten Handelns (und – soweit wie möglich – ohne und damit auch willkürliche staatliche/behördliche Dauer-Überwachung"Rettet die Grundrechte!": Breites Bündnis ruft zu Demo gegen Überwachung – Heise, am 7.9.2017; … ganz egal aus welchen (Schein-)Gründen, sei es nun (vorgeblicher) sogenannter Terrorismus oder auch (völlig verdachtsunabhängig und völlig maßlos) beispielsweise wegen angeblicher Sozialschmarotzer, denen auch die im Grundrecht eigentlich zugesicherte Freiheit – beispielsweise nicht jede Drecksarbeit annehmen zu müssen – damit (auch) einfach mal so aberkannt wird [oder Kontrolle] oder auch ggf. sanktionierte Zwangs-Erziehung [in Lagern], ); dabei sollte es dann auch die Möglichkeit geben, sich von einer (echten) Grundsicherung freiwillig abmelden zu können und eben nicht zwanghaft einfach (staatlich bevormundend verordnet) solch ein Grundeinkommen vorgeschrieben zu bekommen, so wie in Finnland geschehen; im Gegenzug sollte sich dann aber auch jeder jederzeit auch wieder anmelden können, so wie auch Eltern (sicherlich zu Recht bevormundend) auch (nachträglich) die Grundsicherung ihrer Kinder beantragen können, wenn eine derartige Grundsicherung nicht schon mit der Geburt (in naher Zukunft ggf. KI-gesteuert mit)angemeldet wird (ähnlich wie bspw. die Anmeldung beim Einwohnermeldeamt) * gesellschaftliche Teilhabe – vorallem wohl auch im Sinne der (freien) Mitbestimmung oder auch eines (echten) Mitspracherechtes, welches eigentlich nur möglich ist, wenn diese dummen sogenannten „''Frei''beträge“ entweder ganz abgeschafft oder auf vernünftige(!) Werte und zwar kräftig und damit auch mal sehr anständig angehoben werden, so daß die Behörden oder deutlicher die (Staats-)Diener (der Bürger/des Volkes) keine Handhabe mehr haben, um die (aus ihrer Sicht) sogenannten Arbeitslosen auch noch mal zu irgendwas (allein um der sogenannten Sozialversicherungspflicht wegen) zwingen können; zur Zeit (2017, ) sind diese Frei''beträge nämlich bestenfalls dazu geeignet, um der Behördenwillkür gerademal einen Dämpfer (auch im Sinne eines Pufferspeichers oder auch sogenannten ''Caches) zu verpassen, ohne dabei diesem Pack (den Schreibtischtätern) die Möglichkeit zur Willkürherrschaft zu entziehen; und mal davon abgesehen, daß all die Menschen durch derartig lächerliche Freibeträge (wenigstens durch zusätzlich lebenszeitverschwenderischen Bürokratismus) bestraft (oder sanktioniert) werden, die ihr Geld nicht einfach sinnlos verprassen oder verkonsumieren (oder auch andere Wege finden, die betreffend unsinnigen, ja u.a. gegen das Grundgesetz verstoßenden Gesetze wiederum selbst zu umgehen) * „Der Krug geht so lange …, bis er bricht.“ – (hier übertragen) vor allem im Sinne des Grundgesetzes, der dort auch (angeblich) zugesichert unverletzlichen (oder „unantastbaren“) Menschenwürde und im Gegenzug dazu willkürliche sogenannte Sanktionen durch Schreibtischtäter beim sogenannten Jobcenter (siehe auch Wiktionary:de:der Krug geht so lange zum Brunnen, bis er bricht) * „Der Mensch lebt nicht vom Brot allein.“Der Mensch lebt nicht vom Brot allein – Redensarten-Index; zuletzt abgerufen am 24.9.2017Der Mensch lebt nicht vom Brot allein. – Sprichwörterwiki, (Eigenbezeichnung: „SprichWort-Plattform 2008–2010“) , mit letzter Änderung am 23.3.2011 – hinsichtlich all derer, die gerne (kurzschlußartig) meinen, daß mit einer derartigen (echten) Grundsicherung dann niemand mehr arbeiten würde (was, wenn es den selben Menschen entgegnet oder gegenfragt wird, dann aber immer nur auf die Anderen zutrifft, weil man ja immer nur selbst ist) * „Der Teufel kackt immer nur auf den größten Haufen.“ – im Sinne von: dem der Hat, dem wird (immer gern) noch mehr gegeben (und zugehörigem Umkehrschluß); leicht abgewandelt zu „Der Teufel scheißt immer auf den größten Haufen.“Der Teufel scheißt immer auf den größten Haufen – Redensarten-Index; zuletzt abgerufen am 8.11.2017Der Teufel scheißt immer auf den größten Haufen. – im Sprichwörterwiki, mit letzter Änderung am 26.1.2011 * „Erst das Fressen, dann die Moral.“ oder auch wie es wohl ursprünglich hieß „Erst kommt das Fressen, dann kommt die Moral!“ – Urheber war wohl Bertolt BrechtErst kommt das Fressen, dann die Moral – Redensarten-Index; zuletzt abgerufen am 24.9.2017 * „Erst wenn die Grundbedürfnisse befriedigt sind, können wir uns Höherem widmen.“ – Verkürzung und Verallgemeinerung zur marxschen Aussage „Je weniger Zeit die Gesellschaft bedarf, um Weizen, Vieh etc. zu produzieren, desto mehr Zeit gewinnt sie zu andrer Produktion, materieller oder geistiger.“Portal:Marxismus/Zitate/49 – Unterseite in der Wikipedia (letzte Änderung am 10.12.2010); siehe auch eines der Steinbilder (oder Mosaike) am ehemaligen Rechenzentrum in Potsdam (Übersicht und Einzelbild) * „Grundrechte denken, statt Almosen schenken“''Grundrechte denken, …'' – * „Zum Leben zu wenig, zum sterben zu viel!“40 x Deutschland: "Zum Leben zu wenig, zum Sterben zu viel!" – Kurzfilm (2:26) beim Spiegel, am 22.9.2009etwas ist zum Leben zu wenig, zum Sterben zu viel – Redensarten-Index; zuletzt abgerufen am 24.9.2017 Bekannte Befürworter und Fürsprecher: * Achim BergBitkom: Digitalisierung bringt nicht nur Gewinner – Heise, am 24.10.2017; u.a. mit „Die neue Regierung soll in Bildung und Netzausbau investieren – und über ein bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen nachdenken.“ – deutscher Unternehmensleiter oder (wirtschaft- und auch guter gesellschaftlicher An-)Führer * Bodo Wartke – Dichter und Denker, sowie u.a. Schauspieler und Liedermacher * Chris Hughes – Mitbegründer von FacebookZuckerberg tritt für bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen ein – Der Standard, am 31.5.2017 * Daniel Häni – schweizer Unternehmer und Verfechter eines BGE * David Graeber – u.a. sogenannter Anthropologe (übersetzt also wohl einfach Menschenforscher) von der London School of EconomicsAnthropologe: "Menschen verdienen umso weniger, je nützlicher ihr Job ist." – Heise, am 17.10.2018; u.a. mit „David Graeber, einer der Köpfe der Occupy-Bewegung, sieht eine sinnentleerte neue Arbeitswelt – und “ und „Anthropologe von der London School of Economics“ * Dieter AlthausDieter Althaus: Das solidarische Bürgergeld – Huffington Post, am 1.6.2016; u.a. mit „Wilhelm Röpke der in seinem Werk "Civitas Humana" (1944) aufzeichnet, weitgehend “ – Volksvertreter oder Staatsmann (und auch sogenannter Politiker), der seit 2006 ein sogenanntes „''solidarisches'' Bürgergeld“ fordert, also im Grunde wohl ein (fauler) Kompromiss/…ß (auf deutsch eine „Abmachung, Übereinkunft oder Vereinbarung“Wiktionary:de:Kompromiss, Wiktionary:de:Spezial:Diff/6227573#Kompromiss (Deutsch) oder wohl noch näher dran ein „Ausgleich, Einigung, Mittelweg oder Zugeständnis“Duden.de/rechtschreibung/Kompromiss (2018)) irgendwo zwischen dem und der ..o(faul, weil damit im Grunde noch immer die Willkür der Schreibtischtäter zugelassen oder womöglich weiter gefördert, die Unterdrückung der Armen und Mittellosen zurückhaltend|Grundsicherungsberechtigten}} also bestenfalls nur etwas abgemildert wird; eine saubere Lösung wäre übrigens, wenn dieses willkürlich Solidarische auf die möglichst oben drauf kommt, dann hätten die Bevormundenden weiterhin ihren Spaß Würde zurück}}) * Dustin Moskovitz – Mitbegründer von FacebookZuckerberg tritt für bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen ein * Elon MuskTesla-Chef Elon Musk macht sich für Grundeinkommen stark – CNet, am 8.11.2016 – u.a. Gründer von SpaceX und Tesla * Georg SchrammRede für Bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen – auf YouTube veröffentlicht am 24.5.2016 – u.a. Dicher und Denker (oder auch sogenannter Kabarettist) * Götz WernerGötz Werner – Grundeinkommen.ch, (wohl) am 7.1.2012Leben in Würde: Dax-Chefs fordern bessere soziale Absicherung – Tagesspiegel, am 16.10.2017; u.a. mit „Der Mensch soll nicht mehr Bittsteller sein“ – Gründer und Aufsichtsratsmitglied von dm-drogerie markt * Harald LeschHarald Lesch: Grundeinkommen schafft Sicherheit | Fragerunde 4/7 • Die Menschheit schafft sich ab – YouTube, am 5.2.2017 – Lehrer und Wissenschaftler * Inge HannemannInge Hannemann – Wikipedia, mit letzter Änderung am 15.10.2017; u.a. mit „… ist Fürsprecherin eines bedingungslosen Grundeinkommens.“Inge Hannemann redet Tacheles bei "FAKT IST!" – MDR-Sendung (auf YouTube, veröffentlicht am 8.9.2016), u.a. auch zum bedingungslosen Grundeinkommen – Volksvertreterin * Joe Kaeser – deutscher Unternehmensleiter * Juha Järvinen – einer der glücklichen Finnen , welche sich mit einem BGE (für wenigstens 2 Jahre) aus ihrem „Sklavendasein“ befreien durftenWenig Geld, viel Mut: Ein Leben mit dem bedingungslosen Grundeinkommen – Heise, am 26.7.2018; u.a. mit „das Ende seines Sklavendaseins“ ..o(übrigens: erst verdienen}}! … vorausgesetzt, das Grundgesetz ist nicht nur irgend eine Empfehlung, welche auch hierzulande von all den Sklaventreibern und Menschenrechtsverächtern eh weiterhin mißbeachtet werden darf), „Auch heute Unbezahltes würde dann entlohnt: das Erziehen der Kinder, die Pflege der Eltern, Vereinsarbeit.“ und „Marc Andreesen“ (womit wohl [[Wikipedia:de:Marc Andreessen|Marc Andrees's'en]] gemeint war) * Joe SchoendorfVerdrängte Jobs: Wenn Roboter die Arbeit übernehmen – Spiegel, am 25.1.2015 – einer der Leiter des Weltwirtschaftsforums im schweizerischen Davos * Katja KippingAfD bekennt sich ein weiteres Mal zum Hartz-IV-System – Rede von Katja Kipping ursprünglich ‚live‘ über das bundeseigene Parlamentsfernsehen gesendet und später auch über YouTube (weiter)veröffentlicht, am 28.6.2018; u.a. auch mit „ “ (siehe auch: Rede im Bundestag zum Antrag "Sanktionen bei Hartz IV und Leistungseinschränkungen bei der Sozialhilfe abschaffen" – Katja Kipping, am 28.6.2018) – Volksvertreterin * Marc Andreessen – amerikanischer IT-Unternehmer * Mark Zuckerberg – Hauptentwickler und -Gründer von Facebook * Oskar LafontaineOskar Lafontaine: Hartz IV abschaffen, öffentlich geförderte Beschäftigung nötig – Oskar Lafontaine, am 29.9.2016; u.a. mit „Der Hartz IV-Regelsatz müsse … durch eine bedarfsdeckende und armutsfeste Grundsicherung ersetzt werden.“ – Volksvertreter; er ist sich da anscheinlich noch nicht ganz sicher, sollte sich aber besser mal langsam (so wie alle echten Volksvertreter) eigentlich mit jeder Faser seiner(/ihrer) Selbst dafür einsetzen * Peter Thiel – amerikanischer Unternehmer * Richard David PrechtRichard David Precht begründet die Notwendigkeit des BGEs bei Markus Lanz – ZDF, am 9.3.2017 Digitalisierung und Grundeinkommen – YouTube, am 18.5.2017; u.a. mit „Arbeit und Lohnarbeit ist nicht das Selbe.“ (ab 22:08) – Denker (oder auch sogenannter Philosoph) * Sahra Wagenknecht – Volksvertreterin; sie ist zwar (anscheinlich noch) nicht wirklich dafür, aber wenigstens ist sie schonmal gegen willkürliche Bestrafungsmaßnahmen (die im Beamten-, JC- und Politiker-Sprech Sanktionen genannt werden)Precht /. Wagenknecht – im ZDF wohl am 26.4.2015 veröffentlicht ; u.a. mit „… ich möchte daß Menschen nicht mehr mit Hartz-4-Sanktionen drangsaliert werden …“ (etwa ab 28:48), leider scheint du gute Frau (und da ist sie nicht die Einzige oder auch allgemeiner nicht der einzige Mensch) damals (2015 ) noch nicht verstanden zu haben, daß eine echte sicherung (oder auch ein sogenanntes ) und ein mögliches darauf gesetztes Lohneinkommen (im Sinne einer echten Belohnung) sich nicht ausschließen, sondern sich sogar gegenseitig (vor allem in einer freien Gesellschaft, welche dem Grund- und auch den Menschenrechten wahrhaftig folgt) bedingen * Robert Carls – Diplom-Volkswirt und Marketing-Berater;Ökonomenstimme(.org): Robert Carls einer der wenigen, die das mal durchgerechnetFinanzierung bei gleichzeitigem Rückgang der Steuern und Sozialabgaben in Höhe von jährlich 70 Mrd. € 867 KB)}} – beim H4-Betroffenen-Verein veröffentlicht am 30.5.2017 und (öffentlich) einige Fragen beantwortet habenFragen und Antworten zum BGE-Finanzierungsvorschlag von Robert Carls – beim H4-Betroffenen-Verein veröffentlicht am 14.6.2017 * Ronald Blaschke – Diplom-Philosoph und (bescheinigter) Erziehungswissenschaftler (oder auch sogenannter Diplom-Pädagoge)Ronald Blaschke: im Archiv-grundeinkommen und auf seiner eigenen Seite * Sam Altman – u.a. Präsident von Y-Combinator (oder Y Combinator) und Teilhaber von OpenAI * Timotheus Höttges – deutscher Unternehmensleiter * Volker Pispers (mutmaßlich) – u.a. Dicher und Denker * Wilhelm Röpke – ehemaliger Wirtschaftswissenschaftler und Gesellschaftsvordenker (oder Sozialphilosoph) Weitere siehe: Archiv-Grundeinkommen: Prominenter Befürworter * Andrea NahlesDigitalkonferenz: SPD-Politikerin Nahles – Shitstorm wegen Grundeinkommen – Berliner Morgenpost, am 10.5.2017; u.a. mit „der These Annahme] … das bedingungslose Grundeinkommen führe zu höheren Löhnen, weil Menschen dann nicht mehr gezwungen seien, schlecht bezahlte Jobs anzunehmen.“ ..o(welche übrigens durch den entgegengesetzten, verdrehten ja verrÜ''c''Kt''3''n H4-Müll eigentlich nun schon seit rund 8 Jahren }} – wobei ausgerechnet die Schwächsten der Gesellschaft, also die Ärmsten [lediglich am Gelde oder auch Mammon], sozusagen als Laborratten mißbraucht werden)}} bewiesen wurde, und „Das Grundeinkommen könne sogar den gegenteiligen Effekt haben, wenn nämlich Arbeitgeber das bedingungslose Grundeinkommen einpreisten und den Arbeitnehmern nur noch eine geringe zusätzliche Summe zahlten.“ ..o(stimmt, für beispielsweise gerade mal ein Hundertstel eines Euro über dem Grundeinkommen würde ein Sklavenhändler dann wohl nur noch ausgelacht werden, … wenn die Menschen in Deutschland wirklich frei wären, so wie es auch das Grundgesetz eigentlich vorsieht. Übrigens soll(te) bedürfnisse freier Menschen}} und , völlig überteuerten Schmuck u.a. auch mit „Rolex Day Date“ für „55'000 €“)}} und ähnlichen Unsinn [allein }}[ ODER auch „Als bekennende Gegnerin des bedingungslosen Grundeinkommens hatte sich Nahles …“ ..o(naja, sie hat offenbar bis dahin weder rechte}} wirklich begriffen, aber mit den Billiglöhnen? oder auch Diäten? einer Bundestagsabgeordneten muß frau das ja auch nicht begreifen.) – Ende 2018 sprach sie immerhin schon von einem „Bürgergeld“ (was auch immer sie sich, für sich selbst, darunter vorstellen mag kann), eine “}} meint sie damit aber offenbar ( ) nicht, da sie sozusagen nahezu im gleichen Atemzug oder Gedankengang nur an entfallen müssten, im Grunde aber offenbar erhalten bleiben sollen) und folglich Zwangsarbeit weiterhin gefördert oder wenigstens ( ) geduldet wird}}SPD-Chefin Nahles fordert "Bürgergeld" statt Hartz IV – Tagesspiegel, am 17.11.2018; u.a. mit „[Nahles, [[Wikipedia:de:Sozialdemokratische Partei Deutschlands|' }}PD]]'' }}:] entfallen}}“, „[Altmaier, ''[[Wikipedia:de:Christlich Demokratische Union Deutschlands| }}DU]]'' }}:] abschaffen}}“, „[Grüne:] sein.}}“ und „ “ ..o(also im Grunde auch weiterhin geduldete Behördenwillkür anstatt der Zulassung freier und selbstbestimmter Bürger) aber immerhin auch mit „ danach nur noch geprüft werden, wenn dieses 100.000 Euro je Person übersteigt.}}“ ..o(gegenwärtig sind das übrigens , siehe auch Wikipedia:de:[Grundsicherung …] und …:[Sozialhilfe …]) und „Nahles will weniger Bürokratie und Härte.“ ..o(na immerhin, der gute Wille scheint ja schonmal ansatzweise vorhanden zu sein, auch wenn nur von „ … Härte“ die Rede ist); „Zum Symbol für das Misstrauen des Staates gegenüber den Grundsicherungsbeziehern sind die Sanktionen geworden… Sie wirken, als würde den Leistungsbeziehern von vornherein unterstellt, betrügen zu wollen.“ ..o(Selbsteinsicht ist ein erster Schritt zur Besserung :-) ) * Peter Altmaier – Festhalten an der ''H4-Diktatur, auch lieber die damit verbundene Sklavenwirtschaft}} als Siehe auch * Mehrheitsprinzip – als zur nicht sondern auch Volksherrschaft (einschließlich von guten Stellvertretern geführte)}} * bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen, garantiertes Mindesteinkommen ** }} ** bedarfsorientierte Mindestsicherung, kurz Mindestsicherung – ist es nur, wenn die sogenannte Bedarfs''orientierung'' willkürlich (ähnlich wie in der Orville-Folge „Mehrheits''prinzip''“) von irgendwelchen (welt)fremden Schreibtischtätern bestimmt wird ** Existenzminimum, Notbedarf ** Mincome – mit „Stadt ohne Armut“Revolutionäres Sozialexperiment: Dauphin war "die Stadt ohne Armut" – N-TV, am 13.6.2015 ..o(das ist also auch für die gut, die keine Penner oder Obdachlosen oder auch keine ärmlichen Flüchtlinge mehr sehen wollen, die ohne ein echtes BGE stattdessen in Metall'''kästen oder auch in sogenannten Wohn[[Wiktionary:de:Kontainer|''k'''ontainer''n]] oder angli- oder eher römi- oder latinisiert] [[Wiktionary:de:Wohncontainer|…c'''ontainer]]Unterkünfte für Flüchtlinge: Ungenutzte Wohncontainer kosten das Land Millionen – Shz.de, am 18.5.2016; gleich auch nur mal so nebenher als Hinweis auf eine weitere dumme Steuergeldverschwendung, wobei diese Gelder wohl auch besser im schon lange überfälligen BGE aufgehoben wären …behältern] hausen müssen) ** solidarisches Bürgergeld – auch kurz Bürgergeld genannt *** Bürger – u.a. mit „ “Wikipedia: Bürger, mit letzter Änderung am 25.2.2017; Einfärbung hier nur zur Hervorhebung und (Be)Wertung und siehe in diesem Sinne auch die Bürgerversicherung (also eher als Ersatz oder Ablösung hauptsächlich erstmal für die staatliche Renten-, Sozial- und Krankenversicherung und entsprechender Bürokratieabbau) *** solidarisch (oder auch ggf. ersatzweise unter Wiktionary:de:solidarisch), verwandt mit der sogenannten Solidarität ** Wertschöpfungsabgabe * Beveridge-Modell, sozialer Wandel, Wohlfahrtsstaat, Verteilungsgerechtigkeit * Gemeinwohlökonomie * Forderung, Förderung; Souverän (Volkssouveränität), Dem deutschen Volkezum Spruch „Dem deutschen Volke“ siehe auch Abgeordnetenwatch.de (PDF, ≈ 669 KB*) – ein auch sogenannter Newsletter eben von Abgeordnetenwatch.de, am 20.5.2018; u.a. (unter der dortigen Überschrift „Abhängigkeiten aufdecken“) auch (wohl eher verhöhnend oder auch warnend) mit „ “, was wohl (auch) besser (im Sinne der Menschlichkeit ) eben „ “ oder deutlicher „ “ heißen sollte und ebenso an die ebenda betreffenden Abgeordneten (oder auch sogenannten „Volksvertreter“) gerichtet ist und zudem dann, anstatt dem (ewig gestrigen) Reichs… oder auch nur (bonnähn… oder auch nur kleinbürger…/…staatlichen) [[Wikipedia:de:deutscher Bundestag|''Bundes-'' oder eher Bändchen''tag]], wohl besser an einem ähnlichen (dem Volke/den Menschen dienenden) Gebäude der auch sogenannten ''europäischen Union oder noch besser der [[Wikipedia:de:Vereinte Nationen|''Uno'' oder auch sogenannten vereinten Nationen]], also Menschen}} (weltweit und ggf. auch darüber hinaus), angebracht sein sollte – hinsichtlich derer, welche die eigentliche Macht im Lande haben! … oder in diesem Sinne auch „Alle …“siehe auch unter Wikipedia:de:Artikel 20 des Grundgesetzes für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland#Wortlaut oder auch „Die Staatsgewalt geht vom Volke aus“ (etwa an der brandenburgischen Staatskanzlei) * Paradise Papers – als (Gegen-)Beispiel, sozusagen zur Steuergeldverschwendung oder auch (aus Bürger- und Unternehmersicht) zur Steuer''vermeidung'' * Partei der Humanisten (Die Humanisten) – u.a. mit „Einführung eines universellen existenzsichernden Grundeinkommens.“Partei der Humanisten – Wikipedia, am 22.11.2017 siehe auch (nur zur Übersetzung, in die hier eigentlich übliche Sprache) Wikipedia:de:Humanismus und Wiktionary:de:Humanismus oder auch einfach(er) Wikipedia:de:Menschlichkeit und Wiktionary:de:Menschlichkeit * BGE-Lobby, und Worum es ihnen geht * Sanktionsfrei * die Entkopplung von Arbeit und Einkommen (siehe ggf. auch nahezu gleichnamiges TaschenbuchEntkoppelung von Arbeit und Einkommen: Das Grundeinkommen in der Arbeitsgesellschaft – Taschenbuch, 2. Auflage veröffentlicht am 15.5.2007; u.a. mit „''dafür'' … zu argumentieren, erübrigt sich. Dieser Prozess findet ohnehin statt, er wird aber kaum verstanden und keineswegs angemessen politisch reguliert.“) – gibt es nicht erst seit der sogenannten „[[Wikipedia:de:erste industrielle Revolution|ersten industriellen Revolution]]“, siehe auch hier (auf dieser Seite) genannte Beispiele zur Weiterentwicklung der „Getreidemühle“ oder auch der „Müllabfuhr“ * Zur Erinnerung! – Hartz-4-Betroffene-Verein, am 19.2.2019; mit einem Bild, welches mit der Überschrift beginnt: „Erfahre mehr über Deine Parasiten!“, darunter vier eingebettete Einzelbilder mit je einer Zecke und einer Mücke links, sowie einem Sinnbild zu allen Banken und ganz rechts außen irgendeine Menschenansammlung oder letztlich selber auch nur ein Mob! ;-) :-P mit der (Einzel-)Bildunterschrift „Politiker“. Desweiteren zu den Zecken und Mücken links der Spruch: „Diese zwei Arten von Parasiten saugen solange Blut, bis sie genug zum Überleben haben und hören dann auf.“ und zu den Banken und Politikern oder der Spruch: „Diese Parasiten wissen nicht, wann sie aufhören müssen.“ ..o(naja, das müssen sie ja anscheinlich auch nicht mehr, denn dafür wurde ja wohl 2016 in einem (Gesetzes-?)Beschluß mit der Kopplung der sogenannten Diäten an die gesamten Einkünfte gesorgt. Siehe zudem auch unter Wikipedia:de:Diäten oder genauer ebenda unter , für 2018 noch mit knapp unter und .Automatische Anpassung: Bundestagsdiäten steigen erstmals auf über 10.000 Euro – DPA, am 18.2.2019, Steuerzahlerbund kritisiert Diätenerhöhung für Bundestagsabgeordnete – DNN , am 18.2.2019, ; u.a. mit „Ab 1. Juli … erstmals über 10.000 Euro im Monat.“ und „Seit 2016 werden die Diäten der Bundestagsabgeordneten angepasst.“ ..o(im Grunde oder übertragen also ein Grundeinkommen)Diätenerhöhung: Bundestag knackt die 10.000-Euro-Marke – Web.de , am 18.2.2019, ; u.a. mit „Die Bundestagsabgeordneten können einem Medienbericht zufolge ab Juli mit einer Erhöhung ihrer Diäten um drei Prozent rechnen.“Medienbericht: Bundestag soll ab 2019 rund 100 Millionen Euro pro Jahr mehr kosten – Spiegel online, am 8.10.2018) * Hartz IV für Anfänger – Heise-Telepolis, am 14.2.2019; u.a. auch mit „Die wichtigsten Leistungen sind: Kindergeld, Wohngeld, Krankengeld, Bafög Arbeitslosengeld I, Arbeitslosengeld II, volle/halbe Erwerbsminderungsrente, Sozialgeld und Sozialhilfe, Rente, Grundsicherung im Alter und bei Erwerbsminderung.“, also wohl gemerkt, das sind (angeblich) nur die Wichtigsten, folglich gibt es weitere Leistungen welche man oder , also der (eigentlich im Grunde) Bürger, auch erstmal kennen und ggf. beantragen muß, zudem hat über jede dieser Leistungen irgendeine Behörde (und natürlich wenigstens in jedem Bundesland, mit ihren eigenen Gesetzen) sozusagen den Vormund und ggf. auch (wie etwa in der H4-Diktatur) die Deutungshoheit, aber beim BGE kommt immer wieder mit als erstes die im Grund doch sehr sehr DUMME Frage: Wer soll das alles bezahlen? ;-) UND „ “ * Digitale Verwaltung: Deutscher Staat gibt Milliarden für IT-Berater aus – Golem, am 26.1.2019 * Sachverstand: Bundesregierung gibt [mindestens 716 Millionen Euro für Berater aus] – die Morgenpost, am 11.12.2018; Wanze oder auch nur einer anderen Spielart eines auch sogenannten )}} Cookies}} aussieht)}} vom H4-Betroffenen-Verein übernommen und womit wohl (wenn diese Zahlen tatsächlich zutreffend oder auch richtig sind) einmal mehr nachgewiesen wurde, daß es eigentlich nicht um Geld (fürs Volk) sondern nur um irgendwas Anderes, sehr sehr Dummes(!) geht; zudem u.a. auch mit „ “ * Contract for the web: Bundesregierung unterstützt Rechtsanspruch auf Internet – Golem, am 28.11.2018 17:24 (MEZ) * Berners-Lee-Pakt: Bundesregierung unterstützt neuen Vertrag fürs Internet – Heise, am 28.11.2018 12:09 (MEZ) * Italien beschließt Grundeinkommen, streicht Banken Steuer-Vorteile – Deutsche Wirtschafts-Nachrichten, am 16.10.2018 * Therapie durch Grundeinkommen – Grundeinkommen durch Therapie – Grundeinkommen für alle, am 23.7.2018 * »Dem Grunde nach unverfügbar«? Zehntausende Totalsanktionen im Hartz-System und das Grundgesetz – OXI Blog, am 31.5.2018; u.a. mit „2016 wurden von den Jobcentern fast eine Million Sanktionen gegen zurückhaltend| }} verhängt, diesen wurden damit zusammengenommen 175 Millionen Euro Sozialleistungen vorenthalten. In den vergangenen zehn Jahren belief sich die Summe der Gelder, die die Jobcenter auf diese Weise »einsparten«, auf sogar 1,9 Milliarden Euro.“ * Hartz IV: Zwangsräumung trotz positiver Gerichtsentscheidung – Gegen-Hartz.de, am 23.5.2018; u.a. auch mit „Die betroffene …“ (im Gegensatz beispielsweise zur teilweise in sich schon abwertenden ),„ “ wäre noch so eine in sich schon menschlich abwertende (Falsch- oder auch Fehl-)Benennung zudem ist das auch nur ein weiteres Beispiel für die Willkür der (aus ihrer eigenen verschrobenen Sicht) wohl trotz allem solidarisch Agierenden, auch wenn es letztlich wohl (vorerst) doch noch gut (für die Leistungsberechtigte) ausgegangen ist * "Das ist doch krank!" - Sahra Wagenknecht hält Bundeskanzlerin Merkel mächtige Standpauke – ursprünglich wohl ‚live‘ über das bundeseigene Parlamentsfernsehen gesendet und später auch über RT und YouTube (weiter)veröffentlicht, am (oder vor dem) 16.5.2018; u.a. (ab etwa 11:14) mit „… aber ich sag ihnen mal wie der soziale Zusammenhalt … beschaffen ist: In diesem Jahr bekommt das Geschwisterpaar … 1.100 Millionen Euro überwiesen“ und zudem folgend „… wir würden das eher Raubtierkapitalismus nennen“ sowie (ab etwa 12:39) „Die Bundesregierung hat vor kurzem ausgerechnet, daß man mindestens 12,63 Euro braucht um nach 45 Jahren Vollzeitarbeit eine Rente oberhalb der Grundsicherung zu bekommen.“; zufälligerweise scheint sich da seit 2011 auch nicht wirklich etwas (im Sinne des Volkes) gebessert zu haben, siehe auch Gregor Gysi macht die Merkel zur Schnecke.(1/2) – wohl ebenso ursprünglich ‚live‘ über das Parlamentsfernsehen gesendet und (wohl am selben Tag) auch über YouTube (weiter)veröffentlicht, am 7.9.2011 * Mitgestalten statt verweigern: Gewerkschafter/innen für ein bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen (BGE) – weAct Campact, wohl veröffentlicht Anfang 5. 2018erste Unterzeichnung war wohl am 6.5.2018, vor 21:47 (MESZ); ebenda u.a. auch offen sichtbar mit „… vor 3 Tagen“ ( und „2018-05-06 19:47:24 +0200“ ) und zudem „10 Unterschriften erreicht“; abgerufen am 9.5.2018 * »Hartz-IV-Bezug macht nicht rebellisch« – Jungle World, am 12.4.2018; u.a. mit „ “ und (nur anders gedacht) „Hier müssen wir noch einen Schritt weitergehen und den Mindestlohn so erhöhen, dass er ein Leben unabhängig von Hartz IV garantiert.“ ..o(das ist übrigens das auch sogenannte , welches auch in seiner totalen Bedingungslosigkeit wohl letztlich nur irrsinnig aber wohl dennoch wenn es tatsächlich unerreichbar erscheint wenigstens anstrebenswert ist wohl allein aus Sicht des Einzelnen/Betroffenen und ohne die Last/Belästigung wer dafür aufkommen soll/muß, ähnlich wie eine derartige Last auch Kindern oder auch Kranken und wie auch immer Behinderten nicht aufgebürdet wird oder, im Sinne der [[Wikipedia:de:Menschenrechte|Menschenrechte], nicht aufgebürdet werden sollte]) * Hartz IV: Deutschland hat keine Arbeitsplätze – der Freitag, am 29.11.2017; u.a. mit „Das "sanktionsfreie Grundeinkommen"“ (oder auf oder näher an Deutsch: ) * Thomé Newsletter 40/2017 vom 20.11.2017 – u.a. mit „Rentenpolitik mal anders, am Beispiel Dänemark“ und weiter „Wer seit dem 15. Lebensjahr mindestens drei Jahre lang in Dänemark gewohnt hat, bekommt beim Renteneintritt die Volksrente, die sich aus einem Grundbetrag und der Rentenzulage errechnet. Nach 40 in Dänemark verbrachten Jahren ist der volle Anspruch … erreicht.“Europäische Rentensysteme: So machen es die Dänen – Verdi, am 17.10.2017 * „Jobcenter Rebellin“ mit dem „Preis für Zivilcourage“ ausgezeichnet – Inge-Hannemann.de über Jana Grebe, am 30.10.2017 * Existenzminimum: Hartz IV ist offener Strafvollzug – Frankfurter Rundschau, am 13.10.2017; u.a. mit „Adidas eröffnet eine Schuhfabrik, die nur Roboter anheuert.“ was im Grunde ja eigentlich nicht verwerflich sondern sogar sehr wünschenswert ist, vor allem wenn es eben um stumpfsinnige Arbeiten geht, die immer und immer wieder wiederholt werden und dabei in ihrer Güte nicht nachlassend sein sollen * BGE:open air Berlin - das Grundeinkommensfest, 29. Juli 2017 – auf YouTube, veröffentlicht am 6.8.2017 * Straubhaar: Heutige Sozialstaat-Ausgaben würden für 925 Euro Grundeinkommen reichen – Heise, am 30.3.2017 * Ohne Zwang zur Arbeit: Das Grundeinkommen – Neues Deutschland, am 6.3.2017 * Steuerfrei - Wie Konzerne Europas Kassen plündern – Grundeinkommen Potsdam, am 10.2.2015; siehe auch WDR-Reportage: Steuerfrei -- Wie Konzerne Europas Kassen plündern – unmittelbar auf YouTube, veröffentlicht am 6.9.2013 und zuvor wohl auf ARD gesendet am 19.8.2013 siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Grundsicherung und Bedeutung des Wortes „Sicherung“ vor allem hinsichtlicher der Sicherheit (im Gegensatz zur Unsicherheit und auch Verunsicherung, durch Behördenwillkür) Wikipedia:de:garantiertes Mindesteinkommen – zuletzt abgerufen am 2.11.2018 Wikipedia:de:Bürgergeld und Wikipedia:de:solidarisches Bürgergeld das bedingungslose Grundeinkommen wird es nie geben, da es immer Bedingungen gibt, die erfüllt werden müssen, sei es auch beispielsweise nur eine Bankverbindung, welche eingerichtet sein muß; das BGE kann also immer nur eingestrebt werden, wie beispielsweise ein(e) Grenzwert(folge) oder auch eine Folge aus Grenzwerten dazu darf es auf keinen Fall kommen, daß derartige Unternehmen (wie auch dieses sogenannte Jobcenter) wieder als Behörde eingestuft/anerkannt werden solange diese Menschen (gegen ihren Willen) in sinnlose Beschäftigungsmaßnahmen zwingen und zudem auch noch menschenrechtsverachtend frech behaupten, daß jede Arbeit zumutbar sei (siehe auch Jede Arbeit ist zumutbar – Taz, am 2.8.2004; und das sogenannte „Beamten-''Paradoxon''“) Gerichtsurteil: Jobcenter sind Unternehmen keine Behörden Eingliederungsverwaltungsakt unrechtmäßig – Aufgewachter, am 1.3.2017 Sozialer Abstieg durch Hartz IV – gegen-hartz.de, am 21.6.2018;* u.a. mit „Die Willkür des Jobcenters trifft nicht nur den normalen Bürger, …“ und „Das Jobcenter kann nämlich nur Sachleistungen bewilligen und Sachleistung sind generell Dinge, die „man anfassen kann“.“ ..o(ja genau, aber Sachleistungen wie beispielsweise eine Prozesskostenhilfe einem [[Wikipedia:de:Hauptsacheverfahren|Haupt -Verfahren] gegen dieses JC] werden ggf. auch willkürlich durch andere Behörden bewilligt auch nicht ODER was ist mit der Sende-und-Empfangsanlage [oder eben dem sogenannten „W-Lan-Anschluss…“, beispielsweise in der Art eines WLAN-Routers; ], welche „man“ sicherlich auch „anfassen kann“ und ohne diese ein ebenda genanntes WLAN auch nicht möglich wäre, welche – zur bezahlten Arbeit genutzt – eigentlich auch aus dieser unendlich willkürlich, ja JC-Abhängigkeit ein Schrittchen weit herausführen könnte) Jobcenter dürfen keine Forderungen vollstrecken, da sie keine Behörden sind. HARTZ IV URTEIL: Jobcenter SIND KEINE ÄMTER! – Willi Schartema, auf [Unrechtssystem-nein.Forumieren.org], am 10.5.2014 siehe auch Ewigkeitsanspruch oder auch sogenannte „…''klausel''“ im deutschen Grundgesetz Bürgergeld – Wikipedia, am 12.2.2018; Kategorie:Allbuch Kategorie:Grundsicherung